


Серый как цвет жизни

by Irgana



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Crack, Dark, Drugs, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: В далеком 2008 это был мой первый фанфик. Идея родилась у нас с Китахарой (Kitahara), когда мы обсуждали недостаток гетных фиков по ДН, и вылилась в челлендж (мне достались слова «кабаре», «кофе» и «клубника»).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Мелло с Ниа не дружили и ни разу не е*ались  
> Вопреки всем п*дорасам, что активно фики строчат  
> почти-(с)

Мелло с усилием отрывает взгляд от грязного окна. Тяжело встает и, с трудом переставляя распухшие ноги с искалеченными стопами, идет к зеркалу. Ковер с густым и длинным ворсом, который раньше напоминал об уюте, тепле и - почему-то – о детстве, теперь делает каждый шаг еще тяжелее, цепляясь за ноги, растягивая путь из одного конца комнаты в другой почти вдвое. Шаг – боль – шаг – рубль-сорок – шаг – овации – шаг – блядь, Мелло спотыкается и едва не падает лицом в этот проклятый «уют» когда-то пастельных тонов. С трудом удержав равновесие, она пробирается дальше и наконец доходит до трюмо. Упираясь руками по обе стороны от зеркала, Мелло смотрит вперед, в серо-стеклянную муть, которая то становится прозрачной, то плывет перед глазами. Сальная прядь, отросшая так, что следы перекиси видны уже почти на самых кончиках, мешает смотреть, она болтается перед глазами, словно член импотента, и Мелло жаль, что нельзя с этим ничего поделать, ведь у нее уже давно нет сил, чтобы помыться, чтобы вымыть голову, она полжизни – этой, не той, прежней, - не была на улице; все, на что ее хватает – пробираться по ковру из прошлой жизни в разные части комнаты, как сейчас. Наглое стекло отражает серую кожу, черные мешки под глазами, грязные волосы, линялое платье на вытянутых бретельках, едва скрывающее усохшую грудь, тощие плечи - и ноги, большие ноги, широкие, ноги-тумбы, которые могут сделать честь любому слону, - так кажется Мелло. Она с присвистом выдавливает из себя короткий смешок, звучащий хрипом агонии в пыльной неубранной квартире, и грузно оседает на пол, чтобы отдохнуть, на грязный засаленный ковер.  
Она даже не замечает, что на зеркале тоже лежит толстый слой серой пыли. Просто Мелло уже давно не видела других цветов.

Снизу шуршат колеса, протирая колеи в асфальте. Ниа сидит на заднем сиденье своего лимузина – он ведь, теперь уже официально, наследник L, его признали все государственные и частные организации по борьбе с преступностью; в его распоряжении сеть агентов, сеть приютов и сеть магазинов игрушек, - кстати, особенной популярностью пользуются игрушки с символикой и портретом L, ведь больше нет необходимости скрывать ни личность, ни лицо теперь уже мертвого детектива. За спиной Ниа говорят, что он делает деньги на имени предшественника, и в этом есть что-то очень приятное – делать деньги на смерти, на мертвом L, на убитых при задержании преступниках, на казненных, на жертвах расследуемых преступлений. Смерть давно окружает Ниа, с самого детства, когда умерла вся его семья, и он оказался в приюте Вамми. Сколько себя помнит, Ниа всегда носит белое, серовато-белое, и собирает только паззлы, изнанка которых имеет белесый цвет светлого картона. Только нечистый оттенок белого является в глазах Ниа постоянным свидетельством того, что он все еще жив.  
Смерть может сколько угодно нашептывать ему на ухо ехидные некрологи знакомых, коллег и преступников, - Ниа ее не слышит. Как не слышит больше ничего, оглохнув от прогрессирующего аутизма.  
Зато теперь Ниа богат, знаменит и наконец-то может себе позволить сделать то, что давно хотел: увидеть Мелло.

\- Мелло, почему ты танцуешь в кабаре?  
Мелло смеется, но видно, что вопрос ее сильно разозлил.  
\- Потому что я не только умная, но еще и красивая!  
Действительно, какого черта она должна объяснять всем, что вечером – кабаре, а утром – собрание подчиненных ей мафиози? Где хочет, там и танцует; с кем нужно, с тем и спит.  
Два вечера в неделю Мелло надевает длинное узкое платье из ажурной блестящей ткани, подчеркивающее искусственно приподнятую грудь, впалый живот и безволосый лобок, и выходит на сцену. На лице Мелло всегда маска, - нет, шрам после того взрыва во время дела Киры уже давно убрали пластические хирурги, - просто сама мысль о том, что, возможно, именно сегодня в зале сидит человек, обладающий Тетрадью смерти, которую очередной шинигамский пидорас «уронил» на Землю, не дает Мелло расслабиться и насладиться своей властью над толпой публики.  
Они обожают ее, тонкую девушку с острым язычком, который она иногда показывает залу из-под маски, - и это выглядит даже эротичнее, чем стриптиз. Они все принадлежат ей, и пусть этот ублюдок Ниа продолжает дрочить среди членов SPK и агентов ФБР в одиночестве своего аутизма, - эти люди принадлежат ей, и эту власть у нее никто не отнимет.  
Власть. Мафия. Деньги. Этого более чем достаточно для очередной дозы.

Когда Ниа наконец приносят видеозапись с Мелло, он просит всех сотрудников выйти, запирает дверь и смотрит диск в одиночестве. Пожалуй, ему безразлично, что подумают SPK о Мелло, он просто должен сам оценить, насколько эта информация им необходима: по мнению Ниа, Мелло всегда была склонна к эпатажу, не имевшему ничего общего с ее действиями и функциональностью ее мозга, нацеленному, как думал Ниа, лишь на то, чтобы сбить с толку наблюдателей.  
…Гостиничный номер, затемненный плотными шторами, источник света не виден, зато видно кресло и видна Мелло. Какой-то мужчина лежит на кровати, - правильно, отмечает Ниа, под тяжестью его тела включилась камера, установленная агентами SPK. Мелло стоит на четвереньках на полу, ее руки привязаны к ножке кровати, из-за чего она то и дело падает на красные от ушибов локти; другой мужчина стоит сзади на коленях и насилует Мелло, то и дело хлеща ее плеткой, - не потому что недоволен позой, думает Ниа, а просто оттого что так он чувствует большее возбуждение. Когда насильник кончает, он встает и передает плетку мужчине на кровати. Мелло тяжело дышит, но ее поза не показывает ни страха, ни протеста, только униженность и удовлетворенность. Глядя на то, как тело Мелло выгибается навстречу прикосновениям второго партнера, Ниа теперь полностью убеждается: это не изнасилование, а секс, зашедший дальше, чем планировала Мелло. Она всегда прокалывалась на жестокости других, как когда-то в случае с Мэттом.  
Продолжая все так же отстраненно наматывать прядь волос на палец, Ниа смотрит всю четырехчасовую запись. На экране сменяют друг друга голые ноги, торчащие члены, но мужчины Ниа не интересуют, - ему нужны реакции и действия Мелло, свидетельства в подкрепление или опровержение наигранности поведения главы американской мафии в данной ситуации. Лицо Мелло, когда оно попадает в кадр, все в пятнах спермы, частично размытой слезами, и Ниа приходит к выводу, что это физиологические слезы, естественная реакция на боль, возбуждение и утомление. Наконец все заканчивается; Мелло засыпает прямо на том месте, где был последний секс, мужчины доходят до кровати и валятся на нее в обнимку. Ниа выключает запись, отпирает дверь и зовет своих агентов, чтобы передать им диск и сказать приложить его к остальным материалам о Мелло, - по заключению Ниа, в этих данных только факты, без какого-либо эпатажа; разве что немного пафоса.

Все это осталось в прошлом, даже дальше, чем штаб Ниа от дома Мелло. Лимузин резко тормозит, едва не сбив какую-то девушку, которая идет, глядя на облака, а не на светофор. От испуга она теряет равновесие и обеими руками упирается в высокую решетку автомобиля, похоже, не осознавая, что в одной руке держит коричневый пакет, а в другой бумажный стаканчик. Разливаясь по капоту, кофе, помедлив, начинает капать вниз, на ноты, выпавшие из-под мышки девушки, и та, опустившись, собирает их с серого гудрона. Подняв последнюю страницу, девушка поворачивается и возвращается по улице назад, кажется, начисто забыв и о кофе, и о пакете, так что водителю приходится выйти и снять с капота бумажную упаковку, из дыры в которой, - это видно Ниа, - выпадает клубника и скатывается вниз, смешиваясь под колесами с таким же поначалу ценным и таким же теперь бесполезным кофе.  
Водитель протирает капот, возвращается, и черный лимузин продолжает своей путь, плавно и уверенно, туда, где корчится от боли в пораженных ногах Мелло.

Когда Мелло слышит звонок в дверь, поначалу она думает, что это соседка Марта, которая два раза в неделю приносит еду и выносит мусор. Мелло, стиснув зубы, пробирается в коридор и, опираясь всем телом о стену, отпирает замок, - можно было бы не запираться, но она до паники, до безумия боится воров, не потому что у нее есть что-то ценное для них, она боится лишиться тех крох, которые ее поддерживают: еды и лекарств. Мелло справляется с замком, даже мысли не допуская, что за дверью не Марфа, - и зря, потому что в открытом дверном проеме стоит Ниа, в серо-белом костюме, с жемчужными волосами и пепельной кожей, серый, серый, почти такой же, как Мелло.  
\- Здравствуй, Мелло, - говорит Ниа невыразительным голосом.  
\- Привет…Ниа, - с паузой на вдох отвечает Мелло. Разворачивается и садится на лавочку в коридоре.  
Ниа делает два шага и неожиданно садится на корточки, прямо в грязь на полу; наматывая прядь волос на палец, он поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо на ноги Мелло, покрытые сеткой серых вен и бурыми язвами.  
\- Согласно моим данным, выйдя из комы после передозировки искусственных наркотических препаратов, ты сразу вернулась домой и с тех пор никуда не выходишь.  
Как обычно, это констатация фактов. Блядь, мысленно ругается Мелло, куда я должна выходить со своим эндартериитом, куда и, главное, как?! Поэтому Мелло просто кивает, пока этот ублюдок, сидя напротив, пялится на ее ноги, - такое неожиданное напоминание о былых поклонниках.  
\- Ты болеешь? – вдруг спрашивает Ниа.  
Мелло с глухой ненавистью смотрит на его грязно-бледную шевелюру и, сожалея, что у нее не хватит сил вытянуть руки и хлопнуть по до сих пор по-детски кудрявой голове, хриплым голосом отвечает:  
\- Я и не выздоравливала. – Губы, отвыкшие шевелиться, с трудом формируют звуки, а язык кажется таким же, как после хорошего укола героина, - и Мелло неожиданно чувствует благодарность к этому серому успешному наследнику L, который вернул ей память о том, что она все еще жива.  
А дальше происходит несусветная вещь. Ниа спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь, тебя вылечат?  
Мелло от растерянности хлопает глазами, пытаясь остатками мозга, спасенными от клинической смерти, просчитать, что заставило этого вечно отчужденного ублюдка задать такой вопрос.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – наконец спрашивает Мелло.  
Ниа смотрит на нее не отрываясь, так что вместе с всколыхнувшейся памятью возвращается чувство неловкости за свой внешний вид.  
Спустя глухую долгую минуту Ниа отвечает вопросом:  
\- У тебя есть дети?  
Мелло сразу все понимает. Это серое чудовище ищет детей гениальных воспитанников Вами, чтобы пополнить ими банк наследников.  
Уже недобро сощурив правый глаз, не пораженный парезом, Мелло вдруг останавливается, потому что свет из комнаты обтекает серый живой – полуживой? давно неживой? никогда не живший? – комок «Ниа» точно, до малейшего тона так же, как в Доме Вамми, перед рассветом дня, наступившего после ночного ожидания L, - именно тогда они ждали L последний раз в их жизни. Еще до первых лучей они взглянули наконец друг другу в глаза и осознали, что больше никогда не будут ждать его.  
И Мелло просто отвечает:  
\- Нет, он умер.  
Снова тишина, Ниа сидит так же неподвижно и упорно глядя на Мелло. Кажется, он даже выражение лица так и не поменял.  
Все-таки теперь очередь Мелло.  
\- Ты же не за этим пришел?  
У него агентов больше, чем пыли в этой квартире; конечно, он знает, что единственный сын Мелло умер в годовалом возрасте, и слава богу: не хватало еще, чтобы этот рожденный от наркоманки урод, лишенных даже суставов ног, жил.  
Ниа бесстрастным тусклым голосом отвечает:  
\- У меня нет наследников.  
Этот ублюдок ровно тем же тоном заявлял, что он прочитал газету, ебанутый механизм! Мелло чувствует, что по ее телу начинает разливаться злость: Килш Вамми основал приют, L основал Империю Закона, и вот этот Ниа, пришедший на все готовое, смотрит, как все разваливается, даже без шелеста рассыпающегося карточного домика, уходит в никуда.  
\- И что? Предлагаешь нам с тобой родить ребенка?  
Мелло хочет добавить еще что-то, но неожиданно для нее самой слова застывают и никак не хотят озвучиваться. Она кашляет, чтобы избавиться от этого дурацкого кома в горле.  
А Ниа напряженно всматривается в лицо Мелло…нет, он смотрит…черт, куда он смотрит?  
\- Куда ты смотришь? – резко выплевывает Мелло, и вдруг до нее доходит: он глух!  
Осознание этого вдруг снимает с Мелло все боли; становится легко, да, как при прыжке с дерева под окнами приюта, как при новости, что B, их B, потом проявивший себя как серийный убийца, сбежал из Дома Вамми на свободу, - и Мелло начинает сипло хохотать, хотя горло не слушается и выпускает наружу комки хриплого карканья вместе с мокротой.  
\- Ты предлагаешь нам спариться? Родить ребенка больной наркоманки и аутиста? Гениального ребенка, который вырастет и унаследует Империю L?  
Мелло падает перед Ниа на распухшие колени и шипит ему в лицо, как можно четче артикулируя непослушными губами:  
\- Иди - вон - и - умирай - один.  
И Ниа встает, послушный как игрушка, и выходит, а Мелло остается одна в темном коридоре, сквозь пыльный воздух глядя невидящим взглядом в грязное окно, в котором затухает серый свет.


End file.
